


Do You Want To Sync With This Library?

by stupidity_nav



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Jack Zimmermann vs. Technology, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidity_nav/pseuds/stupidity_nav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a music mixup, silliness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want To Sync With This Library?

**Author's Note:**

> With Jack's track record with technology, I feel like this must have happened at least once. Find me on tumblr at [stupiditynav](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stupiditynav). 
> 
> Check Please does not belong to me!  
> You can read the comic [here](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com).

Jack was particular about his game day routine - particular, not superstitious. Music had never been a part of his pre-game prep, but he’s found during his first season with the Falconers that it helps. 

He’s playing 3-4 games a week, sometimes in as many cities; different time zones, different beds, different locker rooms. The extra bit of sameness his pre-game play-list provides is comforting. He can sink into the familiar music and block out the barely controlled chaos of the locker room. 

Tonight they’re back at home playing the Sabres. Jack plugs in his headphones, presses play, and is immediately hit with a blast of pop music; Beyoncé, he’s almost certain. It only takes him a second to figure out what happened – possibly a first when it comes to Jack and misfiring technology. 

He begins to laugh as he realizes that this is Bitty’s music, Bitty’s pre-game playlist. He had charged his phone on Bits’s laptop that morning and must have accidentally synced with his library. 

It had happened before. He had once gone out for a run and been subjected to what Shitty called “brain stimulating music” and Jack called noise pollution. 

His continued laughter is begging to draw attention. Jack rarely smiles before games let alone dissolves in helpless mirth. 

“What’s got into you?” 

“Wrong music” he manages to get out “ not my playlist”.

“Lets see then.” Snowy reaches for Jack’s phone and Jack, distracted, realizes what’s happening to late to put up a proper resistance. He watches helplessly as Snowy plugs his phone into the speakers and the whole locker room is implored to “get me bodied”

“What’s this?” someone calls. 

“Zimm’s pre game playlist” replies Snowy with a wicked grin. 

Jack ducks his head against the roar of laughter and chirping that greats this, then starts chuckling all over again as a truly ridicules dance battle breaks out. One of the guys makes an enthusiastic, if inept, attempt at the single ladies dance, which even Jack knows is the wrong song. 

Soon enough everyone settles down, Jack’s phone is returned to him, and they head out onto the ice. 

Then they win, and not just an oh-thank-god-it’s–over-we-just-pulled-it-out-win either. They win in a 6-0 shut-out, where everything just clicked. Somewhere behind his excitement at their victory, Jack mentally groaned because he knew what was coming. 

Two nights later as they pull on their gear, Snowy approaches the speakers, phone in hand. 

“We really don’t have to do this” Jack says. 

“We really do” rejoins Snowy with a particularly cheery grin. Jack grits his teeth as get me bodied once again spills out into the air. 

_______

They keep playing well, put together a nice win streak, and clench a playoff spot.  
Snowy keeps blasting Beyoncé. Eventually word gets out. Much to Jacks chagrin, when asked by a reporter how they had come to their choice of pre-game music his teammates had only managed to answer, “well, uh, Zimms started it”. 

His father, of course, was thrilled. 

Apparently the whole thing becomes a big enough deal that someone on Beyoncé’s team takes note and sets all the Falconers up with VIP tickets to a show. 

Jack isn’t sure that the noise Bitty makes when he finds out is entirely human.


End file.
